Talk:Data/archive
Needs attention *Data -- contains info from only 4 or 5 key sources. --Gvsualan 05:31, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) :Heavily expanded over the past few days. Are there any more things that need to be included/expanded? Ottens 10:19, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::There is plenty that can be expanded regarding Data's friendship with Geordi.--Scimitar 22:44, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *The relationship with Jenna D'Sora could also be greatly expanded. Tyrant 22:50, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC)Tyrant ::I agree the section on Geordi La Forge needs expansion. I added some more info on Spot and on Data's attempted relationship with Jenna D'Sora. Ottens 13:53, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) Data on the yorktown Did data not serve on the uss yorktown as well, before the ENT-D? :Data supposedly had 26 years of service in Starfleet, but it was never mentioned what ships he was on except that he went hrough a wormhole once, aboard the USS Trieste -- a vessel he commented on being familiar with once before. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:03, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) First Officer "By 2379, Commander Data was expected to replace Riker as first officer following his promotion to Captain of the USS Titan. But before Data could take the role,..." When was this stated? In the extra features, they have a new First Officer, but that's possably not canon. But In the wedding scene, it sounds like their describing a third party. I think this is speculation. -AJHalliwell 15:18, 7 May 2005 (UTC) : I think it is based on the premises of Data being 3rd in command and that he would be automatically be promoted to first officer when the first officer would be transferred, which obviously is not the case. I did not find in the Nemesis script any reference of Data ever being mentioned as replaceing Will Riker as first officer aboard Enterprise. -- Q 16:10, 7 May 2005 (UTC) ::That's always bugged me. Its happened at least twice, now. Once in Best Of Both Worlds and once in (I guess the deleted scenes) Nemesis, he's been ignored and somebody else has been put in his place. Well, okay, Data didn't wind up living through Nemesis, but you have to assume that they had the new first officer picked out in the first place. --Malimar 03:05, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::It's heavily implied that Data was going to be the first officer. Picard claims that "you all know him", and everyone looks at Data. When Picard talks about not going on away missions, it is Data that speaks up. They couldn't make it more clearer other than Picard saying "Yes everyone, Data is going to be my new first officer. That's Commander Data. Yep, the android." :-) It's not in the online script so it must have been an adlib, or been in a later draft. Nevertheless, it was onscreen. SGM 17:27, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::During Nemesis (Wedding Scene), Picard says: "And while you're (referring to Riker) happily settling in on the Titan, I will be training my new first officer. You all know him! (gesturing to Data) He's a tyrannical word, sounds like Martenette?, who will never, EVER, allow me to go on an away mission..." and then Data says "That is the regulation, Sir." TNG's Birthright, Part 1, and Inheritance In TNG's Birthright, Part 1, Data mentions the mechanics of his hair and its rate of growth as well as the that he has a pulse. There might be some other interesting information in this episode, so if anyone would like to check it out... Also, in TNG's Inheritance, Data describes a program that allows the blinking of his eyes to appear random. All interesting information that could be cataloged here. Aging I saw this on Wikipedia: "However, Brent Spiner has noted that he has visibly aged out of the role and that it would be implausable for him to continue playing an android whose appearance should not change with time." I'm not sure if that's why he has decided to leave the character behind him, but Geordi does say this in "Inheritance": Geordi: to the android Juliana Soong Part of her aging program. Not only does she age in appearance like Data, her vital signs change, too. I'm sure this was thought up to explain any changes in Data's appearance throughout the TNG movies, but does anyone know if there is any reference to Data's aging before that episode? 68.9.205.10 14:41, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) I'm not sure if there is any reference to it, however Data must have had it since Omicron Theta. Follow my logic here, so you don't thing I'm just throwing this out there. Fact: Geordi mentions Data's aging program in "Inheritance". Fact: The android Juliana Tainer has an aging program. Fact: This is the first episode that both of them (Data and Juliana) meet. Fact: Data was found on Omicron Theta. Fact: Juliana, the android, was created whilst fleeing Omicron Theta. It seems to me that Dr. Soong would have definetly included the program into Juliana, so as not to arrouse suspision. It seems only logical that Data have one as well, seeing as how Dr. Soong programmed Data to asspire to become more than he is, that is more human. An aging program fits in nicely. Just my thoughts. Mainphramephreak 01:15, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Anger without emotion chip I saw this picture on Trekpulse.com: http://tng.trekpulse.com/episodes/season5/5x01/screencaps/redemptiontwo220.jpg, and it certainly looks like he's angry. Is this the precursor to him getting angry with the Borg in "Descent"? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:28, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) * That's just Data showing his faux-"anger" so his crew won't be totally alienated by him. They were a little off-guard about him being a robot and all, and these little outbursts/facial expressions might have helped put them at ease and convince them that he is more "human" than he appears (or so Data computes). On the other hand, several other episodes show Data with what seem to be emotions (Peak Performance, The Most Toys, Data's Day) so he has had little emotional "quirks" without the emotion chip.--Tim Thomason 10:02, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Lal gained the ability to experience emotion on her own, so it's entirely possible that Data could have eventually done so as well. Alex 16:54, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::That was a result of Data's inaccuracy in creating a positronic brain, so it's unlikely that he could "learn" emotions. - Defunctzombie 23:23, 3 July 2006 (UTC) "Off" Switch In "Datalore," the presence of Data's off-switch is a secret. Only Dr. Crusher knows of it, and he asks her to keep it secret from anyone else. Yet in "The Measure of a Man," Riker apparently discovers this switch by referencing Data's schematics via the Enterprise computer. I suppose we could assume that, following Lore's discovery, Data decided to enter the information into Starfleet's records as a security measure — but is there any evidence from canon to justify (or eliminate the need for) that assumption? :Lore references turning Data off (while he is posing as him) on the bridge in "Datalore", and Beverly questions him, since earlier Data requested his switch be kept secret. I believe Riker was on the bridge in this scene, and that could have put him aware to the presence of the off switch. Never the less, Riker does know about it. -Defunctzombie 05:31, 2 July 2006 (UTC) ::Another possibility is that Data's entire body was scanned many many times over, especially during transportation, and those scans were logged and compiled to create a perfect map of Data's body. With Riker's newfound knowledge of the existance of Data's off switch and his previous technical knowledge, he is likely able to deduce the location of the off switch based on the scans.--The Rev 11:07, 19 July 2006 (UTC) "Datalore" or "Brothers" The statement "He spent three years as an ensign and twelve as a lieutenant before being promoted to lieutenant commander in 2360." is attributed to "Brothers." I admit to only going on memory, but I'm rather certain he explained that in "Datalore" instead when the seemingly naïve Lore asks something about being like Data (uniform, rank, or some such). Data then says something along the lines of "if you do it like I did…." :Indeed you are correct. I shall correct the citation. Nice catch. :) --From Andoria with Love 01:41, 27 April 2006 (UTC) First Contact "The Enterprise pursued, and destroyed the sphere before it was able to prevent the first flight of Zefram Cochrane aboard the Phoenix warp ship." I don't believe this is entirely accurate. As evidenced by the fact that the Enterprise scanned a 24th-century Earth that was populated by nine billion beings, all Borg, the Borg were in fact successful in changing history such that humans were assimilated and the Federation did not come into existence. The Enterprise then followed the Borg sphere into the past and "changed history back." :That is extremely silly. I believe everyone understands what happened, you don't need to play semantics with temporal crap. --The Rev 11:08, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::Come one now, don't belittle someone else's point of view by calling it silly or crap... --OuroborosCobra talk 17:16, 19 July 2006 (UTC) February 2, 2338 source What is the source for February 2nd being the day the Tripoli discovered Data? It's not in the script... I'm assuming it's from a readout or something... --From Andoria with Love 07:41, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Still waiting for that source. Jörg? :-D --From Andoria with Love 21:43, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Data's 'Death' In Nemisis, Data 'Died'... But in the episode 'All good things' it shows data in the 'future'. So does that mean he didnt die? Maybe I am missing something, but I am confused.--Matthew 01:32, 11 June 2006 (UTC)--Matthew 01:32, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :The future in "All Good Things" was an alternative timeline created by Q. It was part of his test. It is not the actual future, therefore. Besides, there are a great many other inconsistancies in that timeline. The Enterprise-D still exists, it would seem that Riker and Troi never got married, etc. --OuroborosCobra 03:29, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Transfers to B-4? Should mention be made of his data transfers to B-4? I find this a bit lacking... :Sure, it should definitely be mentioned. --OuroborosCobra 23:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Inconsistent Inconsistencies I do not believe that the 2nd and 3rd points belong to the Inconsistencies section. If I remember correctly (it has been a while since I saw the episode) there was nothing to hint that Data and Jenna were intimate in "In Theory", and so the First Contact statement would still be valid (of course I'm going here from a vague recollection). Moreover, the statement "In these scenes, he played the violin right-handed, as do all violinists, regardless of right or left hand strength" itself shows that there is no inconsistency in data playing violin right handed. These bullets need not be removed but they should be moved to a different section. --Stux 18:28, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :For the first point, I will re-write to say that it is a possible inconsistency, rather than a for sure one. --OuroborosCobra 19:04, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :Looking at the violin note, I think it can be removed, it does not seem to be an inconsistency, and I am not sure it will contributes that much if it was put elsewhere. --OuroborosCobra 19:07, 30 June 2006 (UTC) ::The rewrite looks cool. I personally find it notable that Data (and of course Brent Spiner) is left handed. --Stux 08:27, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Question This may sound stupid and should be on a fan discussion forum. Did Data actually "Die"? Didn't B-4 become Data or something like that? 67.87.186.172 04:06, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :It is never fully revealed whether Data lives on in B-4. The only hint is that B-4 sings a song Data knew at the end of Nemesis. --OuroborosCobra 04:14, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::The end of the film seemed to suggest that an attempt to upload Data's memories into B-4's positronic net was at least somewhat successful, although the full extent of that success besides B-4's knowledge of "Blue Skies" is unknown. --From Andoria with Love 04:19, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :::Moreover, from what I've read (I must confess I've only been able to see the 2nd half of Nemesis) it seems Data did not intend to back up his memories, but rather share his experiences with B-4, much in the same way, perhaps, that he copied Lal's memories. --Stux 08:31, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes, Data did not mean to make B-4 into another version of himself (as stated in the discussion with Picard about Shinzon's destiny), and only believed that his memories would help B-4 develop. -Defunctzombie 05:31, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Man or Machine - The Missing Argument What has always baffled me is that Picard, when defending Data's liberty, went to philosophical grounds ONLY, and not seeking out the legal precedent that would have made it an open and shut case. If I had been arguing, I would have simply said, "Starfleet has already deemed Data to be a living creature, and has seperated him from other hardware, by giving him a rank and a uniform. We do not call our computers 'sir' nor do we place our ships in the chain of command. Our phasers do not wear pips, nor do our replicators recieve quarters. Data attended to and graduated from Starfleet Academy, recieving honors, and unlike our many technological tools has been commended for his duty. The very fact that he has a record onto which we place commendations says it very plainly. Starfleet and the Federation have already decided this case: Data is a man"--The Rev 11:16, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :Actually, there are non-sentients that have received awards and commendations. Dogs. There are dogs which were given military awards and commendations during World War II and Vietnam, yet they were never given choice over their destiny. In fact, sadly, at the end of the wars, many of them were simply euthanized. Therefore, his position, rank, etc., did not necesserally establish his being any different from a dog, or a tool. That was the point of the trial, to establish that. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:22, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::That's ancient human history, not Federation or Starfleet policy. You do not see dogs with Lieutenant Commander pips running around Enterprise. You do not see a toaster graduating at the top of its class from Starfleet Academy. Please. --The Rev 21:11, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::Sorry, I don't have my copy of Federation history from the 31st century library around. You can't tell me that during the Talarian or earlier Cardassian wars that what I said did not happen. You don't know whether it did or not. You asked why Picard did not use an argument, and I offered a legitimate explanation that you cannot disprove as we do not have almost any detail on those conflicts. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:22, 25 July 2006 (UTC)